Water Gag
Water is a substance frequently mentioned, seen and consumed throughout the television series WildSide. Coincidence or not, a majority of episodes appear to be centred around something water related, and many characters get hit/covered in water frequently during the series. Water in the Show Plots of Episodes Many episodes, especially in the earlier seasons, have water involved with them one way or another. These include: *Wild Broken Faucet: The shower and faucet in the bathroom is broken. *Wild Rainy Day: The friends are stuck inside their house as it is pouring rain outside. *Wild and Wet: The friends spend the day at the local pool. *Wild Situation: Somewhat; a necklace falls into Ms Waters' swimming pool. *WildSide Joins the E.G.G. Plant (Part 2): Rachel falls into a giant egg, causing her to use up the hotel's water, or "water limit". *Wild Weather: The friends get trapped inside a holiday convoy by an avalanche (snow). Rain and Thunderstorms Rain and thunderstorms occur in a majority of episodes. *Wild Maze *Wild Rich Girl *Wild Rainy Day *Wild and Wet (snowstorm) *Wild Principal's Principles *Wild Bully *Wild Weather (snow) *Wild Christmas (snow) Characters Getting Hit The most recurring water gag on the show involves characters getting hit/covered in it on-screen. *Justice throws water in Dean's face in Wild Injury. *Rachel briefly gets sprayed with water while she is replacing the faucet pipe, and Justice gets hit with the shower spray, in Wild Broken Faucet. *Rain falls down on Rachel in Wild Maze. *Justice purposely sprays saline (salt water) at Dean in Wild Broken Nose. *Dean and Rachel spray Justice with water when she begs for her cell phone back a few times in Wild Addict. *Justice (off-screen) falls into a mud puddle (dirty water) while jumping over her neighbour's fence in Wild Haunted House. *Several characters get saturated in Wild Rainy Day, due to the rain: **Dean first startles Justice while she is standing out in the rain, causing her umbrella to break and him being shoved to the ground. Both Justice and Dean get noticeably wet. **Justice gets saturated a second time after Dean forces her to fetch her cell phone in the rain. **Justice and Dean, along with Rachel and Gary, get splashed with water after April splashes in a giant puddle nearby. *Every single main character, including Mr Leopron, get wet frequently in Wild and Wet, as they are spending the day at the pool. Justice also gets sprayed with a sprinkler during a flashback, Rachel gets splashed by water by Gary, and the friends are shown in a hot tub. **A majority of the water events, excluding the ones in Wild Injury, Wild Broken Nose and Wild Haunted House, are brought up in this episode, including an off-screen event where Justice falls in front of a sprinkler. *Rachel's raincoat and hair is wet when she walks in from the storm in Wild Principal's Principles. *Justice throws water into her own face, as apart of her song, in Wild Heartthrob. *Rachel is forced to fight with her bully Emma in the pouring rain in Wild Bully. *Ms Waters, and later Rachel, is shown relaxing/hiding in Ms Waters' swimming pool in Wild Situation. *Dean is shown to be excessively sweating during his record, and also pours water on himself afterwards in Wild Record. *Rachel is shown taking a shower in WildSide joins the E.G.G. Plant. *Justice throws water in Gary's face in Wild Party. *Rachel is shown having a bubble bath in Wild Dine. *Gary and Justice briefly get wet when they are forced to watch Mr Leopron get his hair cut and washed in Wild Hog. *Dean (off-screen) falls face first into a lake in Wild Bigfoot. *Justice throws water in Rachel's face in Wild Bully the II. *A student dumps a "wet" mop head over Dean's head in Wild Bill/s. *Justice accidentally sprays Rachel with a hose in Wild Time on the Farm. *Dean is shown having an ice bath (which eventually melts) in Wild Vacation. *Rachel throws water in Dean's face to calm in down in Wild Whisperer. *Water accidentally spills on the front of Dean's pants in Wild Reputation. Trivia *Justice is mentioned to be aquaphobic, meaning that she is afraid of water. *Coincidentally, the friends' next door neighbour from Wild Old Lady onwards was called Ms Waters. Category:Running Gags